creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast
Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast (ミスタードリラーのナムテンドブラスト Misutā Dorirā no Namutendo Burasuto), formerly known as The Drillimation Blast (ドリメーションブラスト Dorimēshon Burasuto), (por: Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast: A Broca Louca) is a motion simulator ride In Creation Universe. It is inspired by the 2003 Universal ride Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast. It first opened to the public in 1990 and reopened in 2003. Namtendo is a portmanteau of Namco and Nintendo. The ride simulates a chase after Keel Sark after he stole an invention by Susumu Hori in the various soundstages in the Super Smash Bros. universe. Plot Queue On the outside queue area, where guests wait in line, show several screens playing various Drillimations all in a loop. Pre-Show Susumu, Wataru, and Puchi talk about his new enhanced drill known as the Super Mecha Death Drill, created from Golden Dristone technology. During his demonstration, Keel breaks into Susumu's house and steals the drill. Susumu and Puchi then leave to pursue them. Ride After a crew member guides the guests into the seating room and the lap bars go down, Susumu, Wataru, and Puchi take off in his vehicle known as the Drill Master, pursuing Keel to take back the Super Mecha Death Drill. Keel then stops them using his drill instead of the Super Mecha Death Drill. Post-Show Following the ride area, the guests are escorted into Drillimation Game Center where guests can play various arcade games by Drillimation Studios all on free play. The DrillStuff Store Following the post-show area, there's a gift shop where Drillimation merchandise can be purchased. Pre-Show Transcript English screen for the pre-show turns on. is humming Susumu: "Wataru! That's a new and enhanced drill! Not a toy! Plus we have a presentation coming on! Now I guess!" Hello players! I'm Susumu Hori! And this is my talking dog Puchi!" Puchi: "Woo woo, arf!" Susumu: "And that's Wataru over there not touching anything!" Wataru: "Awww, come on!" Susumu: "Welcome to my house! Right here at Nintendo and Namco Studios! Puchi! Map check!" lets the guests look at the map of both studios [Susumu points at Pacopolis from Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures] Susumu: "This is where Pac-Man, Cylindria, and Spiral lives! [Susumu points to Earthbound's Onett accompanied by the Onett theme from Super Smash Bros Melee (also known as Super Smash Keyboards 2)] Susumu: "And there is Ness's home!" [Susumu points to the Mushroom Kingdom accompanied by the Driller Engine Super Mario Bros. overworld theme.] Susumu: "And right here! Précising a land level is Mushroom Kingdom!" Susumu: "And of course we're at my house right now! Finally it's great to present to you the Super Mecha Death Drill!" sees Wataru in the Super Mecha Death Drill Susumu: "Wataru!" is seen riding in the Super Mecha Death Drill spinning Wataru: "Wait, what did I just do!?" turns off the drill with a remote Wataru: "I, really, think, I'm, really, queasy!" Susumu: "Along with the Super Mecha Death Drill is my Super Drill and the slightly unpredictable Drill Master." Wataru: "Uh, what happened to the Mega Drill?" Susumu: "Don't ask!" Susumu: "The Super Mecha Death Drill is made from Golden Dristone technology! It's the fastest and strongest drill ever built!" blares Susumu: "Computer! Status report!" Computer: "Intruder detected outside the house Susumu Hori!" Susumu: "Security CAM! Check the outside! Everything seems fine! Please let me know if you see anything! The Super Mecha Death Drill may lay on the wrong hands!" Sark is seen on the security CAM accompanied by the Team Rocket Appears! theme Susumu: "Maybe it's just a false alarm, probably broken the security Ssystem" sees someone breaking into Susumu's house and Puchi growls Wataru: "Uh Susumu?" Sark breaks into Susumu's house In disguise. Wataru: "It's someone!" Keel: "So! Susumu Hori! My old nemesis! We meet again ho..."Sark takes off the disguise Wataru: "Uh my old nemesis means potty!" Susumu: Keel Sark! What are you doing here?!" Keel: "This was on my ship." Shows Wataru's cat Pachee Wataru: "Pachee!" snatches Pachee from Keel. Susumu: "You came to earth to return Pachee!" Keel: "Laughs Mine at all! Just wait until I get plans for you! Made the tape!" shows Susumu, Wataru, and Puchi His plans on the tape he recorded on his iPad Keel: "Please can I enslave the earth?" Dr. Manhole: "No!" Keel: "Please?" Dr. Manhole: "I said NO!" Keel: "Please?" Dr. Manhole: "NO WAY!" Keel: "Please?" Dr. Manhole: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Keel: "Please?" Dr. Manhole: "FINE THEN!" cheers Dr. Manhole: "Susumu Hori Has a powerful drill called the Super Mecha Death Drill! Steal it! And bring it back here! The Do-Gooders and Team Ankoku will use it to enslave the earth!" Keel: "But enslaving the earth was my idea!" Dr. Manhole: "Whatever! Just bring me the drill!" tape ends Susumu: "Keel Sark!" Wataru: "Susumu! we gotta stop him!" Goes into the Super Mecha Death Drill Keel: "Too late Susumu! I claim this rocket in the name of Team Ankoku!" Susumu: "Wataru! The remote!" Keel: "Gimmie that or I will steal your soul!" Wataru: "Okay!" gives Keel the remote Susumu: "Wataru!" Facepalms Wataru: "I couldn't help it Susumu! He is some kind of evil mastermind or something!" blasts away with the Super Mecha Death Drill Susumu: "Come on Wataru! We gotta stop Keel Sark! Were the only ones who could save the Namco and Nintendo Studios and the planet!" Wataru: "Me? Uh, oh heck no Susumu! I don't think that's a good..." Susumu: "Will you take the Super Mecha Death Drill and you guys can follow the Drill Master!" Wataru: "But you said the Drill Master was slightly unpredictable" Susumu: "Well it's not totally unpredictable! Besides! I have the Super Mecha Death Drill by remote control! What could go wrong!" Super Drill Breaks screen blacks out Susumu: "I could fix that!" Susumu: "Come on! Drills are waiting!" Blares Portuguese (Fortaleza) NOTE: Anything in brackets is left in English. screen for the pre-show turns on. is humming Susumu: "Wataru! Essa é uma broca nova e aprimorada! Não é um brinquedo! Além disso, temos uma apresentação chegando! Agora eu acho! "Olá jogadores! Eu sou Susumu Hori! E este é meu cachorro Puchi!" Puchi: "Woo woo, arf!" Susumu: "E isso é Wataru, não tocando em nada!" Wataru: "Ah, venha!" Susumu: "Bem-vindos à minha casa! Aqui na Nintendo e no Namco Studios! Puchi! Verifique o mapa!" lets the guests look at the map of both studios points at Pacopolis from Pac-Man and The Ghostly Adventures Susumu: "Aqui é onde Pac-Man, Cilindria e Espiral vivem!" points to Earthbound's Onett accompanied by the Onett theme from Super Smash Bros Melee (also known as Super Smash Keyboards 2) Susumu: "E essa é a casa de Ness!" points to the Mushroom Kingdom accompanied by the Driller Engine Super Mario Bros. overworld theme. Susumu: "E aqui mesmo! Precisamo um nível de terra é o Reino dos Cogumelos!" Susumu: "E, claro, estamos em minha casa agora mesmo! Finalmente é ótimo apresentar-lhe o Super Broca de Morte Mecânica!" sees Wataru in the Super Mecha Death Drill Susumu: "Wataru!" is seen riding in the Super Mecha Death Drill spinning Wataru: "Aguarde, o que eu acabei de fazer!?" turns off the drill with a remote Wataru: "Acho, que, estou, muito, muito, enjoado!" Susumu: "Junto com o Super Broca de Morte Mecânica é o meu Super Broca e o Mestre de Perfuração, um pouco imprevisível." Wataru: "Ah, o que aconteceu com a Mega Broca?" Susumu: "Não pergunte!" Ride Transcript English Crew Member: feedback "Wataru! Start the countdown!" Wataru: "Oh Susumu! Let's not do this 9! How about we go get something to eat 8!" giant metal door opens Susumu: "Will skip the countdown! We gotta blast! Come on Puchi!" blast off out of their house Wataru: "Man I'm glad I'm not in that Susumu!" see Keel riding the Super Mecha Death Drill Susumu: "It's Keel! Okay players! Hang on!" Wataru: "Half way out there Susumu! What the-" Susumu: "Look out for the water tower!" gets splashed by water Keel: "Look out I'm a Team Ankoku leader on a mission who can't die no matter what!" go to Onett catches a baseball Keel: "Nice catch!" Wataru: "Hey Ness!" Wataru: "OH SUSUMU WHAT IN KONATA IZUMI ARE YOU DOING!?" Go To Pacopolis Keel: "Eat my cosmic dust players!" goes way too fast Wataru: "Susumu! Robo-Claw!" Susumu: "Puchi! Robo-Claw!" releases rhe Robo-Claw and grabs Skeebo with the Robo-Claw Skeebo: "Ugh what's the big idea?!" go riding inside the dorm chasing Keel Sark Skeebo: "Woah! IF YOU DONT LET ME GO IM GETTING MAD!" let go of Skeebo when they pass his room get sent back to Namco and Nintendo Studios Wataru: "That was close!" Susumu: "This is gonna get bumpy!" go into Super Mario Galaxy Wataru: "AAAAAGH! LUMAS!!!!" Susumu: "Luma! Lubba! You gotta help us! Lubba: "Elvis, You got it!" turns Keel into Elvis Presley Keel: "Hey thank you very much...." Wataru: "Oooooh My aching head!" Lubba: "Bacon head? OK!" turns Wataru's hair into bacon Keel: "Oooooh! BACON!!!!" eats one of Wataru's bacon hair Wataru: "Hey Don't let him eat my hair Susumu!" Susumu: "Uugh! This isn't really helping guys!" Luma: "Lubba just give Rosalina's wand to Wataru!" Lubba: "OK! Here Wataru!" gives Wataru Rosalina's wand Wataru: "GO AWAY!" poofs away Keel Sark Susumu: "Wataru! We have to follow him!" Luma: "Sounds like a which!" poofs Susumu, Puchi, and Wataru to Team Ankoku Planet Susumu: "No! Not the Team Ankoku Planet!" Wataru: "Susumu, you really do not like this here!" Susumu: "We've got to stop Keel Sark, Wataru!" Wataru: "Oh yeah this time I don't think this oh not good!" go down to Keel Sark Keel: "Have some of this Susumu!" bumps into Susumu crashes into the Team Ankoku Bowling and topples the Team Ankoku Citizens Team Ankoku Taxi Driver: "Taxi! Taxi!" Team Ankoku Bistro Worker: "There is a boy with a drill!" Team Ankoku Newspaper Boy: "Extra! Extra! Susumu Hori returns!" Team Ankoku Newspaper boy shows the guests the newspaper while riding and Keel Sark go into Dr. Manhole's Fortress Susumu: "It's a trap!" Dr. Manhole: "Susumu! It's so nice to see you and your little players too! And do you know someone waiting for them?" [FrackTail from Super Paper Mario appears.] Susumu: "Fracktail!" roars Keel: "Yes! Fracktail will fry your...gets blasted by Fracktail...ouch!" Susumu: "Hang on players! This is gonna get bumpy!" tries to blast the riders. is getting chased by Keel Sark while escaping Dr. Manhole's fortress Keel: "COME BACK YOU IDIOTS!!!!" gets blasted by Fracktail along with the drill drill explodes Keel: "I was hoping by overeasy!" falls off Drill Master loses power Susumu: "Wataru we lost power! Take off your seatbelts and use Rosalina's wand! Wataru: "WAND POWER!!!!" wand makes the rocket work again Susumu: "Uh oh." are gonna land on earth. Wataru: "Uh Susumu why is there a green pipe?" Susumu: "Get ready for the Mushroom Kingdom Wataru!" Wataru: "Okay! Whatever you say! AAAAAGH!!!" go into the green pipe get sent to Mushroom Kingdom Luigi: "Mario, look!" Mario: "Woah! A flying Paratroopa rocket! Here, Paratroopa! WOAH!!!" blocks Susumu's front view. Mario: "GOTCHA!!!" Susumu: "Hey! I can't see!" drill goes around Peach's castle. Mario: "I'm bringing it around town!" goes to Mushroom Kingdom village Mario: "Hello Toads! Hello Daisy!" crashes into a sign Mario: "Morning Toadsworth! Daisy you're so....AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" drill crashes into Peach's castle Toad: "Mario!" drill goes into the pipe that leads back to Susumu's house Mario: "Come back! Mama mia!" Puchi, and Wataru are back home Susumu: "See that Wataru? Back home safe & sound!" Wataru: "Now I have to wait for my pants to dry cause if they don't I get a...." Manhole crashes into Susumu's house Susumu, Puchi, and Wataru: "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Dr. Manhole: "You may have killed Keel Sark, Susumu! But if you ruin the day, you shall be ruined!" Manhole steals the remote from Susumu and locks Susumu in a bubble Dr. Manhole: "Prepare to meet your worst nightmare!" Manhole is making the riders do the Chicken Dance Dr. Manhole: "DANCE! DANCE! DANCE THE CHICKEN DANCE!!!" Laughs Susumu: "Wataru! Do something!" Wataru: "I can't Susumu! The rhythm's got me! Besides what can I do?" Susumu: "Rosalina's Wand!" Wataru: "Ah! Yeah! Super power laser Susumu!" gives Susumu laser power blasts Dr. Manhole with laser and gets freed from the bubble Dr. Manhole: "NOOO!" Susumu: "Nice shot Wataru!" Wataru: "Uh thanks Susumu! Check this out! Luma, Luma, Luma, Luma." is poofing lots of Lumas Susumu: "Well players! Have a safe trip! Drill it on!" giant metal door closes Wataru: "Luma, Luma, Luma!" Susumu: "Wataru!" Portuguese (Fortaleza) NOTE: Anything in the brackets is left in English, along with names. Crew Member: feedback "Wataru! Comece a contagem regressiva!" Wataru: "Ah Susumu! Não vamos fazer isso 9! Que tal nós vamos comer algo 8!" giant metal door opens Susumu: "Saltará a contagem regressiva! Temos de ir! Vamos, Puchi!" blast off out of their house Wataru: "Homem, eu estou feliz por não estar nesse, Susumu!" see Keel riding the Super Mecha Death Drill Susumu: "É Keel! Tá bom, jogadores! Espere!" Wataru: "A meio caminho lá Susumu! O que ... Susumu: "Procure a torre de água!" gets splashed by water Keel: "Olha para fora, eu sou um líder da equipe Ankoku em uma missão que não pode morrer, não importa o que!" go to Onett catches a baseball Keel: "Boa pegada!" Wataru: "Ei Ness!" Wataru: "AH SUSUMU O QUE EM TODO O MUNDO VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO?" Category:Creation Universe